Biometric information extracted from a subject's eye (for example, from a subject's iris or retina) may be used to identify or authenticate the subject. Biometric systems in general, and eye based systems in particular are vulnerable to spoofing—wherein an entity attempts to bypass or deceive the biometric system by presenting to the biometric sensor, something other than a live subject. In the case of eye based biometric systems, spoofing attempts may include presenting a picture or image of a registered subject's eye to the biometric system—in an attempt to generate a false match and gain unauthorized access.
There is a need for technology that enables eye based biometric systems to differentiate between a real (or live) eye and a spoof (or fake) eye that may be presented to an imaging system for authentication purposes.